


Pesadilla

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Ghost Sex, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Paranoia, Paranormal, Sadism, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Tal vez esto podría ser más suave, mejor. Tal vez Kakashi podría caminar de regreso si pudiera solo dejar a Gai en el pequeño pedazo de pasado del que no pudo regresar. Probablemente no puede porque Gai ha dejado de ser lo que era. O porque siempre ha sido un poco mejor que el resto del mundo. Como si lo supiera.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

La primera vez Kakashi despierta lleno de temor. Es media noche y de alguna manera lo sabe incluso sin voltear a ver el reloj. Sus ojos se pierden en la oscuridad del fondo de su habitación en un escudriño extraño, las imágenes parecen todavía una calca entre sus pestañas antes de que empiecen a desvanecerse lentamente entre el borde delgado de la conciencia, de lo que considera realidad.

Su respiración todavía suena agitada cuando se gira en la cama, el suave movimiento de su pecho, el golpeteo incesante de su corazón como un repiqueteo desconocido en el fondo lo distrae apenas unos segundos. Él piensa entonces en la sensación de la sábana contra su cuerpo, la leve capa de sudor, el escalofrío, el profundo vacío.

Esa primera vez Kakashi piensa que es un sueño. Un mal día, el cúmulo de todas las cosas inconclusas de su vida, la soledad, la pérdida, el dolor. El insufrible y constante dolor.

No quiere pensar en el sueño que ha tenido. Es solo un sueño, se dice, es solo una extraña película que se graba con pequeños puntos granulados sobre su cabeza en una macabra sucesión que se hace inentendible en algún punto hasta quebrarse como una pequeña herida dolorosa en su cabeza.

Un sueño. Tiene que ser un sueño porque de otro modo Kakashi piensa que no sucedería de esa manera. Él no se quedaría ahí acostado en su cama mientras mira sin moverse aquel hombre acercándose a él. Kakashi nunca dejaría que lo tocara, nunca dejaría que ese fantasma lo abrazara, lo rodeara, le susurrara todas esas cosas mientras mete las manos en el espacio entre su ropa y su cuerpo, debajo de la sábana.

Kakashi se levanta y da unas vueltas en la habitación. Los muslos le duelen, las marcas de unos dedos resaltan entre la piel de su abdomen y él las ignora como si realmente no pudiera verlas. Porque no pueden estar realmente ahí. No pueden, se dice, porque solo se trató de un extraño sueño. Él no estaba ahí.

Caminando con sus pies descalzos se mueve entonces por el cuarto para cerrar la puerta que inesperadamente ahora está abierta.

[...]

La guerra termina con la imagen del amanecer de fondo. Es momento de volver a casa y todos lo hacen en una pequeña fila que se mueve lentamente entre el paisaje de hojas caídas y árboles altos que pronto dificultan el camino y la visibilidad.

Sus alumnos se mueven por algún lado. Lo han pasado hace demasiado rato y Kakashi arrastra los pies cuando llega la tarde y está muy seguro de que no puede dar un paso más. No quiere dar un paso más.

Alguien le habla y le dice que se apresuren. _Van a dejarte aquí si no te mueves._ Dice Shizune, se detiene unos momentos a su lado, solo un poco, el cuerpo médico avanza detrás de la enorme caravana y ella lo contempla con expectación.

Kakashi solo mira atrás con ansias y se pega al tronco de un árbol.

 _Voy a esperarlo._ Dice, o piensa, no lo recuerda.

Shizune lo mira con un poco de pesar antes de sujetar las cosas contra su pecho y darse la vuelta.

 _Él no va a regresar._ Murmura. No la escucha.

En algún momento Kakashi cree que viene detrás, se ha retrasado en alguno de sus retos autoimpuestos, quizá venga arrastrándose entre las hojas en las palmas de sus manos, quizá es que ha decidido dar un par de vueltas antes de elegir regresar a la aldea.

Kakashi cree que si camina lento, en algún momento realmente Gai lo alcanzará.

[...]

La siguiente vez que ocurre Kakashi se despierta por su propio grito. Una vez más es media noche. La luz apagada y gris se burla de él y por un momento lo único que puede ver es un punto rojo al fondo, el recuerdo extraño y mezclado de un nuevo sueño con algún espantoso recuerdo.

Kakashi separa la sábana de su piel húmeda. Todavía puede ver entre el corte de las sombras, su figura alta, enorme, ocupando todo el marco de la puerta, sus ojos pequeños mirándolo, su cabello brillando al tragar la luz de algún lugar.

En este sueño Kakashi le devolvía la sonrisa como no lo hizo antes, su sombra de hombros anchos se acercó, su mano ridículamente grande retiró su camisa de un tirón, acariciándolo, frotándolo, su mirada intensa como un liga detrás de su nuca sobre una expresión neutral.

No estaba preparado para verlo de tan cerca, no estaba preparado para verlo en realidad, sediento, avanzando mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y arqueaba las cejas en una cuestión que él no comprendía. Lo que Gai quería. Por lo que solo pudo seguir mirándolo sin parpadear.

Es el sonido de su carne contra la suya lo que le produce el grito. Sus manos duras contra sus muslos, la forma en la que lo toma sin pensar.

Kakashi se regaña a sí mismo al encontrar excitación en ese acto. Mira el reloj. La puerta abierta se sacude contra el viento.

Por primera vez, Kakashi duda seriamente que sea un sueño.

Por supuesto, _tiene_ que serlo.

[...]

Hay un funeral general para todos los que se perdieron en la guerra. Los Hyuga se apartan, el cuerpo de Neji descansa en un ataúd donde será enterrado. Sus ojos han sido arrancados de su rostro para que no sean robados y Kakashi lo mira de lejos. No se acerca. Sus pies siguen firmes frente al nombre de alguien más.

— Lamento que no hubiera nada que enterrar — comenta Kurenai a un lado. Ella deja flores, _girasoles_ , sus dedos rozan el nombre grabado en la lápida que por unos momentos solo parece un desperdicio de espacio, no hay nadie ahí abajo.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros. No quiere decir nada porque no hay nada que pueda decir. Ella lo mira con lástima y le toca el hombro. Él no corresponde, solo se queda de pie mientras lee una y otra vez su nombre y espera que no sea verdad, espera que en algún momento solo llegue de frente y le hable, que le toque el hombro, que le sonría y le diga que vayan a entrenar. Él todavía cree que algo de eso puede pasar.

[...]

Esta vez Kakashi no cierra los ojos. Él espera. El reloj de manecillas suena, un número tras otro, la escena escurriéndose entre el flujo de difusos colores hasta que todas las cosas se vuelven un fondo en blanco y negro.

La puerta se mueve en ese momento, el viento parece arrastrarla pero Kakashi observa la mano grande en el marco, los dedos anchos, las cicatrices que conoce demasiado bien resaltando entre los huesos y las venas. Kakashi sabe entonces que realmente es él.

Su boca se queda seca cuando lo mira una vez más. No puede girar el rostro, la televisión se ha encendido en una estática y no puede apagarla. Su mirada sólo se queda ahí, en su expresión que se asoma entre el espacio de la puerta, su movimiento lento, el verde ahora opaco de su traje mientras se acerca a él tentativamente antes de recargarse en su cama y sentarse a su lado, en su lugar.

Las palabras se atoran en su boca, quiere decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Kakashi se detesta porque nunca ha sido realmente bueno para hablar.

Sin embargo, tampoco tiene una oportunidad real de hablar. Gai se inclina y lo besa. Sus dientes muerden sus labios, lastiman su lengua, la sangre en la comisura de su agrietada boca lo hace desear apartarse pero entonces realmente cree que no quiere apartarse sin importar lo que pueda llegar a lastimarse.

Gai no duda un solo segundo. Lo desnuda como las otras veces, se mete en su cama, sus dientes afilados raspan su garganta y sus dedos se clavan en sus costados antes de rasgar sus entrañas.

Gai se mueve como un monstruo, le cubre los ojos, sus dedos hundiéndose en su garganta para que no pueda gritar antes de que su boca deje horrorosas marcas en sus mejillas y su cuello. En algún momento, Kakashi teme que lo pueda matar. Se da cuenta que entre la bruma extraña de su sueño realmente espera que suceda. Que lo arrastre lejos, que lo lleve con él a aquel pozo de oscuridad donde no quede nada de su cuerpo.

Pero Kakashi no puede hacer más que sentirse satisfecho cuando Gai lo azota contra la cabecera y luego lo arroja al suelo. Lo hace porque lo último que recuerda es que Gai se había hecho una nube de polvo frente a sus ojos. Lo hace porque finalmente regresó a casa. Finalmente pudo alcanzarlo una vez más.

Cuando abre los ojos Kakashi mira el reloj. Es media noche como siempre.

Tan cansado y adolorido, Kakashi no se da cuenta de que es media noche del día siguiente. Ese día sus ojos no miraron el sol.

[...]

— ¿Pasó algo? — Shizune mira con horror las heridas en su cuerpo, las uñas marcadas, los moretones, las mordidas que parecen haber arrancado pedazos enteros de carne.

— Fue una misión — miente, no quedó tan herido ni siquiera en la guerra ninja. Ella lo sabe.

Kakashi se observa a sí mismo. Las marcas dejan al aire una obviedad escalofriante, repartidas en todos lados puede notarse que Kakashi estaba vulnerable, que fueron puestas ahí con su consentimiento, que lo dejó hacerlo.

— Kakashi, no sé qué pasa pero deberías... tener más cuidado, _deberían_ ser más cuidadosos — insinúa, lo chupetones en el abdomen y los muslos lo delatan, una mezcla horrenda de pasión y locura que él comprende un poco menos incluso que ella.

— Se lo diré — menea la cabeza.

Pero, ¿cómo podías decírselo a un muerto?

No había sentido en nada de eso.

[...]

Kakashi lo comprende esa misma noche. No es un sueño. Es una pesadilla. Una espantosa pesadilla que se ha arrastrado de algún lugar desde el fondo del Infierno hasta su vida.

Gai patea la puerta esta vez, él no se mueve, se hunde entre su cama a pesar de que quizá podría defenderse, a pesar de que debería pelear, aunque no puede.

Gai lo toma sin prepararlo, lo arroja de un lado a otro, sus manos retuercen sus brazos y lo doblega en contra del piso como la perra perfecta que es. Silencioso, amaestrado. No lo muerde cuando Gai acaricia su barbilla y toca sus labios.

Gai lo besa entonces, sus labios como pequeñas mentiras deslizándose por su hombro hasta su abdomen. Clava los dedos ahí. La sábana se llena de sangre.

Gai no presta atención a su herida. Él lo gira, sus caricias se vuelven agua, fueron hielo, lo marcaban como fuego.

Kakashi gime en contra de sus almohadas, sus dedos arañan el colchón porque no tiene la fuerza para girarse y solo puede dedicarse a jadear hasta que el sonido que sus gemidos se vuelven gritos desesperados cada vez más y más altos.

Nadie lo escucha. Solo el ser a sus espaldas que lo destruye, que le habla, que lo quiebra hasta dejarlo tirado en contra del piso en un charco de sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

[...]

No ve el reloj esta vez. Solo avanza. El agua del baño es fría, lava su piel con delicadeza en un susurro que se asemeja a los labios de Gai en sus sueños como pequeñas espinas.

El tacto de sus manos deslizándose. El piso de baldosas blancas se vuelve rojo con el resto de su sangre. Goteando. La herida abierta a su lado todavía conserva la forma de su mano.

Él la esconde debajo de su ropa. Se va al cementerio entonces, es tarde, no sabe qué día es. Hace mucho tiempo que no ve a nadie.

Al llegar al lugar ve su nombre grabado en la piedra. No hubo cuerpo, él sabe que no pudo salir nada de su tumba porque ni siquiera pudo recoger las cenizas. No había nada que pudiera regresar a herirlo. No había nadie. Era una pesadilla nada más. Tenía que ser una pesadilla nada más.

_¿Y las marcas? ¿Y el dolor? ¿Y las heridas?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza Kakashi simplemente arrastra los pies de regreso a su departamento. No puede pedirle a Shizune curarlas, no puede simplemente ir ahí y hablarle de lo que pasa, de las visitas, del hecho de que no puede detenerse a considerar nada más.

[...]

El principio de la noche es una pequeña herida llena de tortura. El sueño parece falso, no ha dormido realmente en más de una semana y no ha podido descansar. Kakashi apenas puede mantener la mano quieta alrededor de su costado, hay sangre en sus sábanas, hay más que sangre en sus sábanas y acaricia la textura dura como cartón contra el dorso de sus brazos.

La calma nunca parece llegar para él, espera que amanezca, espera que el reloj siga caminando y poder salir de aquel tenebroso espacio que se ha abierto de forma repentina en contra de sus pies.

Los minutos se vuelven en horas entre la soledad de su habitación. La manecilla da vueltas en círculos, siempre para un solo lado, no hay un momento en el que Kakashi pueda hacer que vuelva y se queda sentado en la orilla de la cama esperando a dormir o a despertar, o a no volver a despertar jamás.

Todavía puede verlo explotando en contra de la negrura del cielo. _Es cenizas ahora_. Una risa alta suena al fondo y no es más su risa. Nunca volvería a ser su risa.

Recuerda que Madara lo miró después de eso. Frunció el ceño, se burló, su sonrisa macabra en contra su piel pálida que resaltaba entre los huecos de círculos de sus ojos. Él lo maldijo y Madara simplemente sopló al viento y Gai se desvaneció en una nube de polvo. Alta. Lejana.

Kakashi miró una vez más sobre su hombro cuando volvían de la guerra. _Él vendrá, el vendrá, me alcanzará._

El sonido de las hojas caídas del otoño truenan debajo de sus pies cuando se detiene y se asoma entre la maleza esperando verlo en la lejanía, avergonzado por llegar tarde, un pequeño vistazo sobre el corte de su fleco antes de decirle que estaba feliz porque ambos pudieran estar vivos.

_Hay que celebrar._

Fue Sai quien regresó por Kakashi. Se levantó entre la espesura del bosque y lo miró un largo rato en un silencio incómodo y abrumador, su rostro blanco parecía aún más pálido bajo el aro plateado de la luna. Se ofreció a llevarlo, pero Kakashi no podía solo irse así, no podía trepar sobre una bestia y llegar a la aldea, no por el camino fácil, no desde el aire, ahí Gai no podría verlo, ahí no lo podría alcanzar.

Le duele todavía la cicatriz que le hizo Obito, le pica justo debajo de ambas tetillas en la cruz que atraviesa su cuerpo y Sai se acerca a ayudarlo mientras insiste en marcharse a casa. El chico está cansado, exhausto, solo parece demasiado harto para lidiar con él y Kakashi finalmente se rinde sobre su hombro y en silencio llora, Sai deja que llore porque no puede decir nada, porque no entiende nada y solo puede suspirar cuando Kakashi se asoma desde el borde de su bestia alada.

— Ve despacio, él puede regresar. Va a alcanzarlos. Tiene que alcanzarnos.

Entre el espeso mar de árboles agotándose debajo del ave blanca Kakashi percibe una mancha verde agitándose entre las ramas.

 _Tiene que ser él._ Piensa, pero no tiene la suficiente conciencia para decir algo y solo recarga la cabeza contra el pájaro esperando poder encontrarlo en la puerta de la aldea como si nada.

Ahora se permite un momento más sentado en el borde de su cama mientras envuelve sus heridas con una venda, secándolas con el borde de una toalla vieja mientras espera la inevitable caída de la noche, para verlo llegar una vez más.

[...]

Cuando las manos se ciernen en contra de su cuello y lo asfixia Kakashi puede ver el borde de su sonrisa, el paseo en el río, el chaleco de Gai agitándose contra el viento colgado en una rama mientras ambos avanzaban en la orilla del canal de agua y se retaban en alguna carrera absurda, el chapoteo, el golpe suave de la risa.

Y Kakashi sabe entonces que el hombre delante de él no es Gai. Tiene su voz, su forma, tiene su olor y Kakashi sabe entonces que han sacado todo eso de su propia mente, de sus recuerdos, del grabado suave de sus manos, del hilo tejido de su rostro cincelado en contra de sus dedos.

Kakashi percibe las cadenas imaginarias está vez. Las cadenas en contra de sus muñecas, la mordaza en la boca, todos los pequeños puntos de heridas sobre su pecho que están ahí pero no puede encontrar. Está montado sobre una cruz... una vez más.

Y entre los dedos de Gai que cubren su rostro Kakashi ve aquel ojo rojo como un sol derramándose en contra del mundo.

Madara está ahí, detrás, y se ríe.

La pesadilla del sueño infinito, el reloj suena y dan una vez más las doce. Se revuelve en contra de la laguna de su propia sangre cuando Gai se marcha como un espectro contra la ventana.

 _¿Por qué Gai?_ Se pregunta, mientras se pregunta también por qué él, y por qué de este modo, por qué no puede avanzar ni tampoco retroceder en ese mundo que se vuelve cada vez un poco más duro. Un mundo que es un sueño, que debería poder ser suave y perfecto.

Y tal vez eso podría ser más suave, mejor. Tal vez Kakashi podría caminar de regreso si pudiera solo dejar a Gai en el pequeño pedazo de pasado del que no pudo regresar. Probablemente no puede porque Gai ha dejado de ser lo que era. O porque siempre ha sido un poco mejor que el resto del mundo. Como si lo supiera.

Cerrando los ojos Kakashi solo anhela despertar de ese sueño, romper las cadenas. Tal vez incluso intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que se lo merece, de que solo puede quedarse ahí mientras algo dentro de él se deforma y se tuerce, haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte.

Es fácil perderse en ese momento. Su vida se vuelve una extraña zanja en el suelo que es difícil de seguir y se pregunta si se extiende. Tal vez lo hace. Tal vez en realidad no.

Y Kakashi se jura entonces que es la pesadilla de Madara, que está en el Tsukuyomi infinito, que de alguna manera el resto de las cosas no sucedieron y ahora está atrapado en una pesadilla sin final de la cual no es capaz de librarse porque es demasiado poderosa para romperlo.

Porque eso no podía ser real. Porque no había modo de que fuera real.

Tirado sobre el piso mugriento Kakashi solo se queda pensando en eso mientras su sangre se vuelve una mancha acre, ennegrecida, pálida en contra de las maderas del piso. Su dolor llenándolo todo como si brotara de su piel con un terrible olor a muerto.

[...]

Cuando Kakashi abre los ojos encuentra el techo de su habitación. El sol se mueve lentamente el fondo de la pared a través de sus persianas, brillante, blanco, Kakashi siente que no ha mirado el amanecer en mucho tiempo.

La cama es suave y las sábanas limpias lo acarician, el olor fresco a un nuevo día, el toque de hojas, la respiración a su lado que lo tranquiliza.

Kakashi se gira a un lado, a _su_ cuerpo. Gai permanece con los ojos abiertos, su sonrisa ancha, sus dientes blancos, su figura convenientemente debajo de la rueda de luz de la lámpara, dejándolo contemplar su belleza, su fuerza, su _disfraz._

_No es real._

Kakashi siente que algo olvida cuando Gai se gira entonces y sonríe. Su sonrisa revuelve algo dentro de él, algo que se cierra en contra de su corazón como una jaula, o una trampa, y Kakashi sabe que debe apartarse antes de que sea tarde, antes de arder en el fuego sofocante. Pero no lo hace. Él en realidad quiere quedarse ahí, atado a sus ojos soñadores, eternamente negros.

_No es real._

Gai lo acaricia suavemente, sobre su piel ya no hay heridas, nunca las hubo realmente y ambos se abrazan en un golpe casi desesperado. Gai, que siempre lo ha amado. Que siempre ha amado. Que no murió en el fuego de la última puerta, que no partió a la guerra.

_No eres él. Y yo tampoco soy él. Y Gai se ha ido._

Gai deja ir una risa larga y lo besa en la frente, sus dedos se hunden en su cabello y Kakashi no puede moverse. _No_. Gai, sonriendo como siempre. _No_. Gai con su tono suave, sus largas pestañas en su mejilla, el vuelo de su cabello profundamente negro. _No_.

Kakashi se pega a él, su cuerpo no lo obedece y en contra de una idea rara al fondo de su nuca lo acaricia, suspira profundamente porque finalmente todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Gai sonríe. Sonríe nuevamente. A él. Y Kakashi no puede irse entonces, probablemente porque ahí está Gai, y porque es Gai, y Gai siempre ha sido algo que va más allá de la nebulosa mancha de sangre del mundo, de la oscuridad, del dolor, de su alrededor.

 _No_.

Cuando Gai se inclina sobre él y lo besa, en algún lugar profundo dentro de su mente la razón suena y Kakashi comienza a llorar.

No puede despertar.


End file.
